


Shoes

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, First Times, M/M, Mild Language, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim believes that their shoes are meant to be together, just as they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes

Shoes  
By Patt

 

Jim’s head was aching and sounded like there was a drum beating in there somewhere. _I would guess I had too much to drink last night. Where was I and what have I done this time?_

Jim opened up his bloodshot eyes and looked at the floor and saw two sets of shoes. His and Sandburg’s. _Why would Sandburg’s shoes be up here? Maybe Blair knows what’s going on._

He started to turn over in his bed and felt someone in it. On closer inspection, he saw it was none other than Blair Sandburg lying next to him. Jim kept himself from freaking out, by taking in deep breaths and letting them out as slowly and quietly as he could. _Why would Sandburg be in his bed? Just how drunk was I? And where in the hell was my brain when this was taking place?_

Jim rolled over once again and stared at Blair’s shoes. It was almost funny for a quick moment. Blair’s shoes were in-between Jim’s shoes and it almost looked cozy cute. But Jim didn’t want cozy cute with his roommate, he wanted his old roommate back the way it was before they got drunk. 

Jim noticed that inside each shoe were socks rolled up and put in as neatly as a person could that was totally wasted. _Well, at least, he didn’t leave a big old mess in the middle of the floor for me to clean up_. 

Jim rolled back over again and stared at his roommate. He hadn’t noticed before, but both of them were naked. And Jim had never seen Blair naked before, he couldn’t help but look and check him out somewhat. _Why? Why do I feel the need to check out my male roommate?_ But check him out, Jim did. He had always wondered what size of a dick Blair had, now he knew. Blair was very well endowed, making Jim wonder if Blair was checking him out last night. Jim had seen Blair’s furry chest before when he had taped his ribs up, but it didn’t look quite the same when he was in bed with him. Jim felt his own dick grow hard at the sight and wondered where his good sense was at that very moment. Jim sniffed the air to see if he could smell any sign of sex. _Thank god, there seems to be no scent of sex in the air or on the bed. Maybe we’re safe._

Blair opened up his eyes and saw Jim looking at him and asked, “Why am I lying in your bed?”

“I don’t know Chief, I was hoping you could tell me,” Jim said seriously. 

Blair glanced down at both of them in the nude and asked, “And why are we naked?”

“Again, I wish I could tell you, but I was hoping that you could tell me,” Jim said once more. 

Blair pulled the sheet up over them and blushed. “Jim, I don’t remember anything from last night. Why in the world would I be up in your bed, in the nude? I just don’t understand.”

Jim tried to calm his friend by saying, “Well, we seemed to have put our shoes over on my side, so it must have been planned. I take it we went out last night?”

“Why are you asking me?” Blair asked getting very anxious. 

“We went to Brad’s bar and grill for dinner last night. I remember eating, having a few beers and tossing darts. Do you remember that?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, I remember that much, but how did we get home? And how did we end up nude in your bed? I just don’t get it. I don’t sleep in the nude, ever,” Blair said as calmly as he could. 

“I don’t either. I always sleep with my boxers on, in case I have to get up for something,” Jim explained. 

“And I have another question that might be worrisome. Why were you lying next to me, hard as a rock?” Blair asked. 

Jim blushed and said, “I found out, I liked looking at a naked Blair Sandburg. I didn’t know that before, but I do.”

“Jim, do you think we did anything?” Blair asked almost panicky. 

“Well, we’re naked and sleeping together, I would guess we did something,” Jim assumed. 

“How do you feel about that, Jim?”

“I think it would depend on how you felt about that. I evidentially don’t mind being in bed with you because my brain was taking over my dick this morning,” Jim supposed. 

“Well, I sort of like the idea of you looking at my body,” Blair whispered Sentinel soft. 

“I do like looking at your body. It’s a very nice body,” Jim reasoned. 

“Do you want to do anything else to my body?” Blair asked shyly.

“As a matter of fact, what got my motor running was the idea of touching you. So I guess I’d like to feel you,” Jim admitted. 

Blair smiled at his somewhat shy roommate and finally said, “So feel already.”

Jim leaned in and kissed Blair’s soft, luscious lips and then slid his hand down to stroke Blair’s dick. Blair almost jumped when Jim made contact. It felt terrific. 

Jim pulled away from him and said, “Did you put our shoes on the floor, on my side of the bed?”

“Why?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“Because they just looked like they belonged together and I wondered if you did it, or if I did it,” Jim said. 

“I have to tell you, Jim, you make it sound romantic. So I would guess it’s you. You’re more romantic than I am,” Blair explained. 

“How do you know?” Jim asked. 

“The way you talk about things. You just feel things a little more than I do. I’m thinking about fucking your brains out and you’re thinking about how our shoes look like they belong together. Tell me who is the romantic, here,” Blair said almost laughing. 

“In that case, I have to agree with you. I think we belong together, Chief,” Jim said softly as he went in for more of the kissing and touching. 

Blair pulled away and said, “Come on, I have to have more than just those soft strokes. Fist my cock, man. I want you to,” Blair demanded. 

Jim did what he always did when Blair asked for something, he followed orders. He began to fist Blair’s cock and Blair was getting into it big time. “Man, I’m close already. Kiss me again,” Blair ordered. 

“Bossy aren’t you?” Jim said laughing and kissed his partner with such need and longing that Blair was over the edge in moments. Blair moaned loudly into Jim’s mouth and said his name. 

“Fuck me…” Blair pleaded. 

“I think maybe we should slow down a little bit, what do you think?” Jim asked. 

“I want you to fuck me; do you have a problem with that?”

Jim kissed Blair again and pulled away long enough to say, “No, I don’t have a problem with it; I just want to know where this is going.”

“Now, you want to talk?” Blair asked, somewhat surprised. 

“I want us to be more than a one night stand, so I need you to tell me something more than, fuck me,” Jim explained. 

“I love you, Jim. I have for the last year. How is that?” Blair asked. 

“I love you too. What took us so long?” Jim replied. 

“Let’s stop talking and start fucking,” Blair pleaded again. 

Jim got the lube out and a condom and started to stretch Blair. He took Blair’s cock into his mouth to get him hard once again. It was working. Once Blair was loosened up properly, Jim pulled Blair’s legs up around his waist and began to push his sheathed cock into Blair’s tight, hot, hole. 

“God, this is so good, Jim. Just keep doing that, exactly like you are. It’s perfect,” Blair was babbling, making Jim smile a little. 

Jim started to pound Blair’s center harder and harder until Blair was thrashing his head from side to side, begging for release. Jim reached down and fisted Blair’s cock three times and Blair came shouting Jim’s name. Jim threw his head back and shouted Blair’s just as loudly. 

They both got their breathing under control and Jim said, “That was great.”

“I have to say that was the best loving I’ve ever had,” Blair admitted. 

“Really? The best? I like the sounds of that,” Jim said smiling. 

Blair looked serious for a moment and asked, “So do I get to move up here now?”

“Yes…And I want all of our shoes together from now on. They belong together,” Jim said. 

“I told you that you were the romantic one,” Blair said almost laughing at his love. 

Jim kissed Blair once more and pulled out of that wonderfully snug place that Jim felt like staying forever. “You felt fantastic, Blair. I love you,” Jim said easily. 

“And I love you,” Blair answered. 

Jim got serious for a moment and asked, “Do I have to mention that we’re exclusive?”

“I was hoping we were. God, I love you,” Blair said as he snuggled into Jim’s larger body. 

Jim loved having a snuggle bunny in his bed. This was going to be fun. 

“Do you suppose that we were just so drunk last night that we got carried away, or do you suppose that we just realized that we were in love?” Blair asked. 

“I would like to think we just realized that we were in love. I know I am,” Jim said wearing a huge smile on his face. Love seemed to agree with him. 

“How about a shower?” Blair asked. 

“I’d follow you anywhere,” Jim answered. 

“See, I told you that you were the romantic one,” Blair teased. 

The two men got out of bed and started for the stairs. They were comfortable enough to walk hand in hand, naked and not feel embarrassed. 

The shower went well, with more fooling around and Jim realized that he was in some trouble, because Blair was going to wear him the fuck out. _But what a way to go._

They got dressed after their shower and Blair started to make breakfast. Jim got up to open the front door when he heard Connor approach. He opened it and she walked in smiling. 

“Hey mates…I wanted to let you know that Brown and Rafe thought it would be really funny to put you in bed together naked. I tried to talk them out of it, but they wouldn’t listen, so I just wanted to give you a heads up about how you got there,” Connor said. 

Jim had the decency to blush and Blair started to laugh. 

“Oh my, it’s too late. I see their little joke backfired, but they’ll never know about it. Not from me anyhow,” Connor swore. 

“Thanks, Connor, you’re a good friend,” Blair said. 

“You two are such a cute couple, I was hoping that if I waited long enough, you might get the hint and act on it. I see I didn’t need to worry a bit,” Connor said smiling. 

“Want some breakfast?” Blair asked Connor. 

“Nope, just wanted to stop by and tell you what was going on. What do you plan on telling Brown and Rafe?” Connor asked. 

“I’m not telling them a thing,” Jim said. 

“Me either,” Blair answered. 

“Okay. We’ll see you guys tomorrow at work. And by the way, your truck is out front in the parking lot. Rafe drove it home last night,” Connor said. 

“Bye, Connor. Thanks for everything,” Jim said almost pushing her out the door. 

“Bye, boys,” Connor called out over her shoulder, smiling all the way to the elevator. 

@@@@@

The following day at work Brown said, “So did anything happen with you guys over the weekend?”

Jim was the first one to answer. “No, nothing happened that we know of.”

Brown said, “Did you have fun Saturday night at Brad’s Place?”

Blair decided that it was his turn to answer and said, “We had a blast, but we don’t even remember making it home. But thankfully we got home in one piece. Did you two have fun?”

Rafe looked puzzled and said, “So you both woke up and felt good the following morning?”

“Yeah, I felt great when I got up. Blair was downstairs making breakfast and I ate like there was no tomorrow. Were you sick or something, Rafe?” Jim asked. 

“No, I wasn’t sick. I just knew that you guys had a lot to drink,” Rafe said quickly. 

“Yeah, we were a little surprised that you let us drive home in that condition,” Blair said casually. 

“Man, I better get those reports done before Simon yells at me,” Brown said walking to his desk. “See you later on.”

“Talk to you later, man,” Blair said. 

Rafe walked over to his desk and sat down and kept eyeballing Jim and Blair from time to time. Jim was happy that they were driving the two officer’s nuts. 

When Blair walked into the bathroom, Rafe followed him in. Blair looked at Rafe and asked, “Got a problem, man?”

“I take it you didn’t tell Ellison about him being in bed naked with you?” Rafe asked. 

“Would you?” Blair asked. 

“Maybe he knew already,” Rafe believed. 

“Nah, he would have killed me, so I made a mad dash for my room,” Blair explained. 

“He wouldn’t have killed you, he thinks the world of you, Sandburg,” Rafe assured. 

“Doesn’t matter, it’s over and done with now,” Blair said calmly. 

“Okay, well I was just checking on you guys,” Rafe said nervously. 

“By the way, how did you know that we were naked?” Blair asked. 

“We dropped by and checked on you both and saw that you were naked,” Rafe reasoned. 

“Thanks, I guess,” Blair said almost sadly. 

Rafe looked at the sad look on Blair’s face and said, “He wouldn’t have been angry you know? He probably would have let you sleep there all day if you wanted to. He’s nuts about you.”

“So, is that why you did it?” Blair asked heatedly. 

“Don’t tell Ellison that we messed up his loft. He’d have a fit,” Rafe commented. 

“You didn’t answer my question. Did you put us in bed naked because you thought Jim wanted me?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“Well, it was a joke at first, but then we realized that you two have been dancing around each other for the last year and it was high time you did something about it. Too bad Ellison slept through it,” Rafe remarked. 

“I won’t tell him if you don’t,” Blair offered. 

“Sorry things didn’t work out, Sandburg, you should have waited until he woke up,” Rafe said. 

“I have to get back to work,” Blair said as he left the restroom. 

Rafe shook his head at his guilty look and knew that somehow Jim Ellison was probably going to find out about this. And he would no doubt come after him. Rafe washed his hands and left the restroom feeling like he was a child that just got in trouble. 

@@@@@

On the ride home Jim asked, “So what did Rafe have to say in the restroom? I noticed he followed you in.”

“He admitted to doing it, saying he was doing it for fun at first, but then realized that we belonged to each other and thought I should have waited for you to wake up before I went downstairs,” Blair said almost laughing. 

“Do you think he really doesn’t know what happened?” Jim asked. 

“I don’t really care. Are we going to have more fun as soon as we get home?” Blair asked wiggling his eyebrows over and over again. 

“I was thinking about our shoes together all day long and couldn’t wait to have you to myself. I like our shoes together,” Jim said with a smile in his voice. 

“You and those shoes. So does this mean I have to leave my shoes by your side of the bed every night?” Blair asked. 

“Every single night…” Jim answered. 

“You got it,” Blair said bouncing in place. 

“We’ll tell the guys in a few weeks. I think they’ll all be able to tell anyhow,” Jim presumed. 

“About our shoes?” Blair asked almost laughing. 

“About us,” Jim said smiling back. 

“Sounds good to me,” Blair said as he slid his hand into Jim’s while Jim was driving. 

This was how life would be from now on. They were both thrilled about it. Life was indeed good. 

The end


End file.
